


Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Humor, Growing Up, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Year one to seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Edmund never understood this whole frenzy about the house of lions. "A bunch of idiots who confuse stupidity for bravery" he thinks distractedly.</em>
</p><p>Vignettes of Edmund Pevensie's time at Hogwarts, from Year One to Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw for the upteenth time this post on tumblr about Edmund Pevensie with the tag "the only slytherin that matters" and I had this sort of epiphany where I had to write about Slytherin!Edmund. And so this sort of happened. 
> 
> As usual, I'm french and it's unbate'd so...please indulge me !

* * *

 

At the precise moment Edmund sits on the stool, he feels nothing of what he's supposed to. Other students have seemed excited and anxious, or at least a bit nervous. Most of them, muggle-born aside obviously, have already decided in which house they wanted to be sorted. Edmund's not even sure there is a house which suits him.

Across the room, sat at the head of the Gryffondor table, Peter's eying him carefully as McGonagall puts the hat on his head. It's the only way Peter looks at him theses days, as if he was a particularly tricky bomb which could be triggered at any time. He clearly thinks his own brother has no chance to end up in Gryffondor. Not that Edmund particularly wants to anyway. He never understood this whole frenzy about the house of lions. _A bunch of idiots who_ _confuse_ _stupidity_ _for_ _bravery_ he thinks distractedly.

 _« How very Slytherin of you to say so. »_ grumbles softly the hat, and even if Edmund has been warned he can't help but flinch as the voice resonates in his head.

 _« Does this mean you're going to put me in Slytherin ? »_ answers Edmund, pressing his lips tight by fear of saying it out loud. He doesn't want to look like the few morons who didn't understand the hat spoke in their head and that they were the only one to actually hear it.

 _« Do you think I'm such a lazy sorter, Edmund Pevensie ?”_ asks the hat. _“That I'm going to choose your house according to one idle sentence? I can read in all the hidden depths of your mind, find about your every dream and secret ambitions Edmund._ ”

“ _But you're just a hat.”_ Edmund can't help but object. The hat producesa loud grumble and he first thinks that it's now angry and that it's going to send him back without even sorting him, before he realizes the grumble is actually a laugh.

“ _I haven't had such a good time in ages_ ” answers the hat _“and I don't think I'll be wrong by sorting you in SLYTHERIN!”_

The last word is actually pronounced at loud and loud cheers erupt from the green and silver table. Edmund stands up slowly as the hat is removed from his head, then proceeds to walk proudly to his table. Just as he's going to sit, he can't help but turn to look in Peter's direction. His elder brother is staring at him with pursed lips. Even at this distance, Edmund can practically read disappointment in his eyes. Maybe he has just become the family's shame. Suddenly realizing he couldn't care less, he shrugs and picks a chair among his new fellows. Deep down, he knows for sure the hat chose for the best.

 

 


	2. Year Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently re-reading King Lear for English Class and I'm still wondering if C.S Lewis thought of Edmund-the-bastar-in-King-Lear when he wrote Narnia, or if it is just a very common english name.  
> (Seriously, it is a guy named Edmond with big family issues and a lot of bitterness and who also happens to be a traitor- did it only ring a bell for me ? )
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & good reading :D !

* * *

 

It's the 20th of December and Edmund and his fellow Slytherins are setting in motion their last prank of the term to the Gryffondors . It implicates the help of two reluctant house elves and Hufflepuffs' bribery since they're still the only one to know the kitchen's password. Edmund has been chosen to coordinate the whole thing and that's why he's currently on his way from the dungeons to the Great Hall. It's only bad luck he ends up tumbling on his elder brother at one point. The sudden impact knocks him to the ground.

“What are you doing there ?” he asks rather harshly as he proceeds to stand up.

“I'm _patrolling_ , you idiot.” Peter hisses through his teeth, his prefect's badgeshinning on his chest. “What are _you_ doing there ? It's way past curfew.”

Edmund curses silently- how stupid he had been to forget his older brother's duty-, and grumbles, barely audible “ S'not any of your business”

“Not my business ?” Peter repeats incredulously. His voice suddenly rises as he goes on. “It's thirty past eleven, you shouldn't even be outside your common room. And there you are, gallivanting around the castle, doing god knows what. Plotting one of your clever Slytherin's tricks, are you ? If you and your colleagues think for one moment you've been subtle these last months, then you're bloody wrong. I've been indulgent since you're my brother, but I can't let it go for ever and you know it.”

“Don't play the family card Peter.” Edmund cuts suddenly, his voice tight with anger. “I was banned the moment I was sorted in Slytherin, so don't be such a damn hypocrite and admit it for once.”

“You've got no right to say that.” protests his older brother, clutching his dress. “I've watched your back for ages, and been a lot more patient than I had any obligation to...”

“But you avoid me whenever you can, you barely speak to me here, or even at home- you cannot possibly think I didn't notice.”

“It's because you changed !” bursts out Peter. His face is flushed and his next sentences are hurried, as if he wants this discussion to be over as soon as possible. “You're no longer the brother I used to know, haven't been in a while actually, and I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the house you're in. Don't you see ? They're turning you into a selfish, manipulative person who doesn't even acknowledge other people except when they can be of use to him.”

Edmund scoffs at this and shakes slowly his head hearing that, because this is so much like Peter to say this sort of thing. To pretend his house is the only one to blame for the evolution of his character, as if he had been brainwashed the moment he joined the Slytherin.

“Do you realize how stupid you sound ?” he eventually answers, raising mockingly his eyebrows. “You seem to forget my flaws-or more exactly, what you dislike about me-are the precise reason I was sent there in the first place. You didn't want talk to me at the time either-I was already growing up to be someone you didn't want to be associated with. It's a bit pathetic you haven't got that yet.”

Peter stares at him dumfounded, and so Edmund's able to say he didn't see it coming in the least- a further proof of his blatant lack of perspicacity. He doesn't let him the time to come back with a good retort and instead brushes past him in order to get back to his common room. Peter tries to grab his arm, but he shakes him away. The last thing he wants to hear is another elder Pevensie's tedious sermon.

“I'm not ashamed of the person I'm going to become, Peter.” he whispers to him as he passes by. “And even if I was, you sure have your share in responsibility in it.”

He doesn't hear Peter's answers as he walks away.

 

The next morning, the Slytherin's hourglass has the same level of emerald it had the night before, which meant Peter didn't report to any of the professors. His older brother ignores him as steadily as ever as their eyes meet over their respective table though.


	3. Year Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ! This has been a hell of a chapter to write because it is a) very long b) supposed to be the key part of this story, according to my initial plan. The next chapter is almost finished and I'm on holidays, so it should be published soon, hopefully.  
> Caspian arrives in chapter five, I promise !

* * *

 

At thirteen, Edmund knows almost everything there is know about the castle and his surroundings- especially when it comes to his own house. He's never happier that when he discovers a new hidden pathway or when the Bloody Baron tells him another story about Salazar Slytherin. The ghost seems to like him- at least, as much as much as he can like anyone- and Edmund finds more pleasant to spend his free time with him or bunch of old books than with the other boys.

To anybody outside their house he might seem lonely, but he doesn't act this way because he's shunned away by his fellows Slytherin or anything, and rather because the main occupations of his mates and the daily struggle to stay at the top of hierarchy don't amuse him as much as it used to. There's also the fact that, unlike most of them, he doesn't entertain the idea of joining the Quidditch team and doesn't need to study much to succeed, which mean he's left with many free hours during which he can practice his new found hobby-Hogwarts' exploration.

 

 

That's why somewhere during march, he ends up in the requirement room, searching for one particular item in the cluttered shelves- Tom Riddle's pensieve.

 

He's very proud of this last discovery. He learned the existence both of the room and of the artifact at the annual Halloween ghost's diner. The Bloody Baron was the one to invite him, obviously. It was where he met the Grey Lady for the first time-Rovena Rawenclaw's unique daughter. She stared at him with a frightened look when he entered the room, and Edmund knew right away there was something interesting to dig there. So he sat next to her at the large table, waiting for her to unravel. It took her only forty minutes to admit he made her think of someone else-another young, dark-haired guy who knew all the hidden corners of the castle, with clever eyes and a slytherin scarf. Edmund didn't need to be a genius to figure out who she was referring to. It was a golden occasion to learn more about Riddle's youth and Edmund gladly took it.

With a great deal of persuasion and sweet talking, he eventually discovered that she had known him quite well and made him numerous confidence- among which the existence of the Room of Requirement. Edmund had already heard about this particular room, of course, but for the first time, he had the precise location of the place, and that only was worth his presence to the ghost's feast. But the best was yet to come, because at one point in the evening, she whispered to him “I think he found the old pensieve there. The one he talked to me about. He was fourteen at the time, barely older than you are now. I think he wasn't quite sure of how to use it.”

Edmund immediately pressed her to learn more about this mysterious pensieve, but that was all she was able to tell him about it. Maybe Tom Riddle discarded it, or, more probably, eventually learned to use it the way he wanted to and didn't deem it useful to inform the Grey Lady. Edmund's pretty sure he only revealed carefully chosen facts and his confidences had a clear purpose. He was too manipulative to do otherwise and Edmund has no doubt every single of his interactions with the Grey Lady, or anyone else for that matter, had a precise goal.

Anyway, one thing was sure- Riddle had discovered the existence of a requirement room and found out a pensieve there and had probably decided to use it for himself. How? Why?

 

When he eventually finds out the pensieve- well, more exactly, when he finds one pensieve, there can't be that many in the Requirement Room,- he's the proudest he has ever been in his entire life. He has discovered an artifact nobody knew the existence of, in a room almost nobody has never heard of, and this could lead him to an extensive knowledge of the greatest dark wizard in the history of Great Britain. For one fleeting second, he considers handing it to an older, more experimented wizard who could use it more efficiently- and by that he means Dumbledore, because unlike most of his Slytherin fellows, he recognizes the intelligence and the talent of their school headmaster-, but he dismisses it pretty quickly. He has discovered it by himself- he deserves to explore it alone.

The memories of Tom Riddle- Edmund discovered the actual name earlier this year- are not exactly what he expected them to be. Not that he had a precise idea, obviously, but he made some hypothesizes. He knew the pensieve was a way to empty one's too full head and he imagined the memories to be very idle one, which didn't have to be kept in mind. Or on the opposite, complex and intricate one-and so important one-which had to to be withdrawn to be examined carefully and clear-headed. At least that's how Edmund would use it.

But Riddle's memories are nothing of the sort. They’re almost all about him only-he's usually sat on his bed, staring at empty spaces in front of him, and talking. Oh yes, he does a great deal of talking. About him, a bit- not his personality, but some of his ambitions and great plans for the future- but foremost about his vision of the wizards' world. His hate of smuggle and mudbloods, the necessity to improve wizardry’s skills and to boost magic's potential. Edmund can sense the future You-Know-Who or The Dark Lord, depending on which side you're are, right there. Still, they feel weird, unusual- almost as if they were artificial memories, neatly constructed by Riddle himself- Edmund is beginning to think this is indeed the case.

The only one which feels normal is a short piece of his first encounter with Dumbledore, where the Headmaster sets an old wardrobe on fire and Riddle screams. It only lasts thirty seconds or so- the beginning as well as the end of the meeting have been left out, but Edmund guesses the circumstances both from Riddle's age and their surroundings, rather miserable looking, which fits with the description of the orphanage where he's supposed to have spent his childhood- he knew this from previous researches. He certainly understands why this is a memory the young Riddle would have liked to get rid of- it is a humiliating one and Dumbledore's superiority on him at the time is painfully obvious- and so the only one he can make sense of.

The other few Edmund has been able to see all feel as if they were imagined and constructed to be shown to an audience. He wonders if it is possible to modify one's own memories- he's pretty sure it is. He wonders too if this has to do with the fact that Tom Riddle decided, probably on purpose, to abandon the pensieve in this very room. Even if the Requirement Room is a very confidential place, he should have deduced from the clutter that many students were bound to land there accidentally. So maybe he planned that it would be discovered at one moment or another and decided to use I as a tool to convey his opinions- a wild guess, but it was the best Edmund could come up with.

But even if these memories sound fake, they're still interesting to visit. Riddle was already fascinating at fourteen, the way a venomous snake is fascinating-beautiful, but deadly. Edmund knows most of his thesis- they haven't changed much-, but hearing them in _his_ own voice has a particular appeal he can't draw himself from, even if he's not particularly convinced by them in the first place. He can't help but listening over and over the same memories. He tries to convince himself he does it because he wants to catalog his expressions, his gestures and slowly unravel his hidden personality, but he always ends up sitting in front of him, staring at his face and drinking to his every words. At one point, Edmund's tired of having to go to the Requirement Room every time, and he moves the pensieve in his dorm. He tries very hard not think about what this means about him.

 

 

Dumbledore eventually learns up the existence of the pensieve. Edmund doesn't exactly why or how-maybe one of his Slytherin fellows noticed his little habit and decided to report to the Head of their house, who deemed the problem serious inform to information the headmaster. It might be Miraz-he and Edmund got into a fight not two weeks ago.

Anyway, Dumbledore knows, and that's why he's currently sitting in his office, worrying about his likely expelling. What is the sentence for this anyway? How is it even supposed to work? At this point, Edmund has no doubt the headmaster has discovered the specificity of this particular pensieve. It would indeed be very naive to think otherwise. His head is spinning as he ponders his current situation. Across the room, the scarlet phoenix is staring at him- as much as a phoenix is able to stare anyway- and he can't help but decipher contempt in that look. Behind his back, Dumbledore is shuffling in his shelves, as if to stress him furthermore by making him wait. After five excruciatingly quiet minutes, the headmaster eventually sits behind his desk. Edmund looks for the familiar malice in his expression and finds none.

“I'm going to ask you a few questions.” he tells him in a deep voice. “I would like you to answer honestly to _all_ of them, even when it bothers you. Otherwise, I would have to resort to Veritaserum, no matter how much it pains me. Do you understand?”

Edmund nods promptly and notices with horror his hands are shaking under the table. He immediately clutches them into fists.

“Very well.” Dumbledore answers quietly. “First, could you tell me who helped you to find this pensieve?”

“No one.” replies swiftly Edmund- which isn't technically a lie since he found the damn thing in the Requirement Room all by himself-, but it doesn't seem to be the answer the headmaster is expecting if his frown is anything to go by.

“Am I supposed to believe you fell on it by pure chance?” he asks with disapproving eyes, and Edmund blurts out part of the truth without thinking.

“No, I didn't. I found it because I was searching for it. The Grey Lady told me about it.”

“Right.” Dumbledore nods. “He doesn't push further- he doesn't even ask where he found it exactly-, which is a relief since Edmund hopes to keep the existence of the Requirement Room as confidential as possible. “For how long have been keeping it in your dorm?”

“It has been in my room for almost two weeks now.”

“Do you think you explored its whole content?”

Edmund can't help but scratch his head at this- this particular question has been on his own mind for ages now. “I can't say for sure. I think I did, but I don't know how a pensieve is supposed to work exactly. I'm pretty sure I handled it badly to be honest.”

“My opinion is that it contains seven memories.” cuts Dumbledore gravely. “Do you agree with this figure?”

Edmund has to counts on his finger, to his great shame. It seems to be the right number, but they all jumble in his head when he tries to consider them separately.

“I do, but once again, I'm not sure. It's hard to distinguish them, they all look very alike.

“Exactly.” interrupts brusquely the headmaster, and for the first time in their exchange, he seems less angry than curious. “ _They all look alike,_ and I think that's exactly what makes them so interesting.”

“Almost as if they were try.” mumbles Edmund, thinking out loud. To his surprise, Dumbledore jumps on the idea.

“My thoughts precisely. As if they were _failed_ try. As if he wanted to do something bigger, greater, and made a mistake in the process.” The headmaster stays quiet a moment after this, buried in h his own mind, and Edmund can't help but ask him cautiously.

“What make you think he failed, sir?”

“Well, it's rather obvious, isn't it?” Dumbledore answers calmly. “If he had succeeded, he wouldn't have left it there- this sort of thing is rather precious, you see. It feels like an abandon to me. I could be wrong, of course.”, he adds after a beat.

“What did he want to achieve, in your opinion?” Edmund asks again, pressing on his luck-,his curiosity getting the better of him.

“That is a question even I wouldn't dare to answer definitely.” replies the headmaster thoughtfully. “I wouldn't want to risk being awfully wrong. But that is not the reason I summoned you here, M. Pevensie.”

With this unique sentence, Edmund is brought back to his current situation- a guilty student, waiting for a punishment he doesn't think he deserve. What is he even accused of?

“The problem with Lord Voldemort” declares Dumbledore quietly, taking him aback, “is that he does not only tempt fools and weak-minded. It would be too easy otherwise. Clever one, such as yourself, can be appealed too. They may fall under his influence, willingly or not. And I'm not talking about Imperio. I'm talking about sweet talking, sly persuasion and fake empathy, improbable offers presented with easy manners and a charming smile. I've seen use these particular powers many time, and I can assure you he was good, even as a teenager. Do you realize the influence he already had on you ? You must have listened to him for hours, heard him pronounce the same sentences over and over- and he was only a figment in a pensieve. Can you imagine his real power?”

“I think I know what I was looking for in this pensieve, sir.” cuts Edmund, feeling suddenly frustrated. The way Dumbledore describes his behavior is making him look stupid, and he hates it. “I was only curious. I wanted to learn more about him. That's why I kept listening him, again and again-I was searching for answers which seemed to escape me.”

“And that precisely where rests the illusion.” the headmaster declares with a tired smile. “You thought you were able to decipher Lord Voldemort, as many did before you, even among his followers. They all failed, as you were bound to.

“You might be right.” admits Edmund brusquely, to his great surprise. The headmaster's words hit him hard- he can't just dismiss them because he wants to. There's a part of truth in what he has just been told, something that has been nagging his mind but he has always been unable to translate into words.

“I'm glad we agree.” Dumbledore answers, and Edmund stares at him- his eyes are twinkling behind his half moon's glasses.

“How are you going to punish me?” he blurts out suddenly-this has been torturing him since the beginning of their interview. Dumbledore shakes slowly his head, as if he was disappointed by Edmund's question.

“I can't actually. You made several mistakes, which were serious one- for instance, you should have come to see me the minute you discovered the pensieve- but I'm unable to think of a punishment which would fit your excess of curiosity and your recklessness. A light one would be useless, whereas a too severe would be unadapted. Of course, I could always remove points from your House...” he says casually-Edmund breathes sharply. “...but I don't think it would settle the matter correctly. And there's the annoying fact that you could be considered as a victim as well as a culprit in this business. No, I think the only think I can do is giving you advice. Don't ever overestimate yourself, Mr Pevensie. As lame as it may sound, you have to try and foresee the likely consequences of any important choice you may make in the near future.”

Edmund nods solemnly- it's not exactly life-changing revelation, but he's not sure what he was expecting anyway. For now, he's just relieved he hasn't been expelled for his stupidity. But their interview is probably going to end any minute now- Dumbledore is already standing-and there's at least one more thing he would like to ask.

“Do you meant it, sir? When you said I was clever, I mean.”

“Of course I meant it.” answered the headmaster in a surprised tone. “After all, you're a thirteen year old boy who managed to discover a precious artifact nobody had even heard of. Do you doubt your cleverness, Mr Pevensie?”

“Not exactly,” Edmund replies earnestly-because no, he doesn't-before adding. “It's just that wizards from my house are rarely praised for their intelligence, sir. It looks like we're only supposed to get things by ruse.”

“Which is often associated to cleverness, I assure you. After all, the great Merlin himself was a Slytherin- nobody would dare to say Ravenclaw has the monopoly on intelligence.”

“Merlin ended up imprisoned because he was too much of a fool in front of the Lady of the Lake.” Edmund answers without thinking. Dumbledore chuckles.

“Slyherin can act foolishly when it comes to love..and Gryffondor can be blinded by their thirst of ambition. Don't presume too much on people's house.”

The headmaster seems thoughtful saying these words, and, as he's accomagnied back to the door, Edmund can't help but wonder what's on his mind- it frustates him a great deal.

“I do not doubt you'll eventually become a great wizard, Mr Pevensie.” declares solemnly Dumbledore. “Try to become a good one as well.” Before Edmund can think of anything to say, he adds with a smile.“I think your siblings may be waiting for you outside.”

Edmund freezes instantly. He rembembers his daily fight with Peter these last months, Susan's contempt when it comes to him- they're gonna hate him more than ever. They wont want to consider him as part of the family anymore. Being sorted in Slytherin was bad enough for them, but this...

“Did you tell them ?” he asks Dumbledore in a hesitant tone.

“Not all of it, obvioulsy- I merely explained you had a difficult encounter with dark forces. I didn't consider it was useful to give all the detail. For that matter, Mr Pevensie, I think it would best to avoid talking about your little experience. I would like to keep it as confidential as possible. This item could arouse many desires. I'm not even sure if it's best to destroy or to hide it.”

Edmund nods, salutes the headmaster, and eventually steps out of the office. As soon as he's in the corridor, he's taken in a tight embrace. It's Peter, and he's babbling, saying things like “ _We were so worried about you_ ,” “ _What happened for god's sake, what did you get into ?_ ”, and Susan is standing right next to them, and she looks like she has been crying.

And it's at this precise moment, as his ribs are being crushed and he's listening to his older brother's voice in his ear, that Edmund makes the promise he's going to listen to Dumbledore advice- he's going to try and become someone good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the pensieve idea from Tracing the Linear Pattern, a Riddle/Hermione story I highly recommend you, if you're into this sort of thing.


	4. Year Four

* * *

 

Lucy is sorted in Gryffondor when Edmund reaches fourth year. Hardly surprising, but she has been anxious about her fate for months.

“I'm telling you you'll get in Gryffondor. » he had to repeat for the umpteenth time that morning, on the Hogward's Express Platform. « I can't think of a better lion than yourself.”

“Don't tell Peter this.” Lucy whispered shyly, which didn't sound at all like the exuberant little girl she usually was.

“ I'm sure even Peter would agree with me.” Edmund assured while getting her truck on the train, wincing slightly under the weight- damn first years and their brand-new furniture. As they got together on the train, waving farewell to their mother-Peter was nowhere in sight, the rightful git, probably off hitting on the other head deputy or something, and Susan had disappeared too-, he couldn't help but add. “Besides, even if I'm positive you'll end up in Gryffondor, it wouldn't be a shame if you were sorted elsewhere. Look at me, I'm supposedly in the worst house of the school and it's going rather well.”

Lucy only stared at him and Edmund knew what she was going to tell him before she even opened her mouth.

“ I thought you had been ill sorted, at the beginning.” she eventually mumbled. “ Because you were my brother, you were nice and Slytherin always looked like the House of Evil in all wizard's story, and I feared you were going to become mean too. But it didn't happen, and if you say Slytherin is a fine house then I believe you.”

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle, because this was both funny and a bit sad-he heard this about Slytherin so many times, and from so many different people.

“ I wasn't that nice when I was eleven Lucy. Not nearly as much as you, at least. I was too angry against the rest of the world I think. But I'm pretty sure I'd have been sorted there nevertheless- it was just the place I needed to be. ”

His younger sister nodded gravely and he ruffled her hair. She tried to repress her smile but failed rather miserably.

“ Don't forget that, no matter what everybody say, each House has its flaws. House rivalry aside, Gryffondors can behave as true dickheads too. Not to insult your future House.” he added quickly as Lucy pulled a face.

The train left while they were speaking, which meant it was time for them to find a compartment.

“ Do you want to stay with you, or.. ?” he asked her, gesturing vaguely as they came across one, empty save for the two first years quietly sat next to the windows.

“ Nah, it's fine.” cut Lucy bravely. « Go with your Slytherin friends, I'll see you later.”

Edmund smiled and watched her go, waving her one last time as she shut to door, then strolled the lobby in order to find his house's fellows.

 

He remembers the scene as his little sister comes to sit on the tool, as he did three years ago. She's sorted in Gryffondor within the minute and he claps along with them which makes him a bit of an alien in his own house but very few dare to glare at him- most are used to his eccentricities by now.

At one point during the dinner, he rises and goes to the Gryffondor's table to congratulate Lucy. She's sat between Peter and another seven year and her eyes are sparkling. Her smile widens when she sees him approach.

“ Well done Lucy .” he declares loudly when he's finally in front of her, which earns a him a suspicious look from many Gryffondors. He's not very liked among their rank- he's too much of a Slytherin to be. But his two siblings are grinning at him and that is all that matters. Peter claps a hand on their little sister's back.

“ We can't say it's much of a surprise, can we ?” he tells Edmund, who nods enthusiastically in return. Lucy laughs giddily for one moment, but she's dead serious when she asks him if he's going to snob her because she may become a dickhead too. Peter frowns at the use of the d-word in their little sister mouth while others Gryffondors pull a face. Edmund manages to stifle a laugh. For maybe ten seconds, he thinks about his own sorting, his endless quarrels with Peter, his years struggle trying to discover who he really was while his older siblings began to reject him. But Peter and Lucy are staring at him, the first with an expectant look and the second with a worried pout, and the thought slips away.

“ Of course not Lucy.  Well, except in special occasions like the Gryffondor matches or the House Cup Ceremony.” he answers in a light tone and they both burst out laughing. And just like that, Edmund knows this year's going to be a good one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susan is in Ravenclaw, in case you were wondering (you probably weren't). 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, it means a lot :D


	5. Year Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and now the moment you've all been waiting for...* Caspian's introduction, finally ;)  
> Have a good reading and thanks for the kudos and comments, it really means a lot !

* * *

 

Edmund meets Caspian in fifth year. Well, it's not exactly true- he has actually seen him several times. He and Susan used to date last year. The four Pevensie hanged a lot together back then, because it was the first and the last time they were all gathered here at Hogwarts, so Edmund had some opportunities to make acquaintance with his sister's boyfriend during the few weeks of their relationship.

But at the time Caspian only looked like one of Susan's umpteenth suitor, another one who spent his day ogling at her as if she was a reincarnated goddess, which knowing him now, was probably the case. This explained Edmund's only mild interest in him. And then Susan left him for yet another boy as she used to do a lot, and that had been pretty much the end of the story.

So Edmund actually _meets_ Caspian at the library, during the month of April of his fifth year. He's got a whole pile of books on unstable equilibrium in his arms and he happens to stumble on Caspian who's currently standing in front of shelves, his mouth wide open in wonder.

“Have you just discovered the existence of this library ?” he asks in a rather dry tone-after all, he nearly fell on the floor because of the man-and Caspian immediately turns in his direction. As soon as he meets Edmund's disapproving stare, he begins to stutter.

“ What ? No I- I haven't, I knew it was there obviously, I just never took the time to, er, explore it entirely. And my NEWTS are in two months, so..”

 _I thought_ _Hufflepuff_ _were supposed to be hard-workers_ Edmund considers quietly, taking a quick look at his scarf, before catching himself. He has always prided himself as someone, unlike his Slytherin fellows, who didn't judge people according to their house only. He's supposed to have abandoned this bad habit for years now.

“ And is Magical Creature Care one of your options ?” he asks, glancing at the nearby shelves.

“Er no.” answers Caspian, taken aback. I just passed next to this stuff and I was frankly astounded by the diversity and number of books you can find in this place. Do you realize there must have at least one hundreds books only about dragons ?”

“Well, it's _Hogwarts’s_ library. » states Edmund as a matter of fact. “ They've got pretty much every books about every subject, except maybe dangerous one, and you can find plenty of that in the Restricted Section. I found a book about how to turn Doxy's fangs into decorating objects once.”

Caspian chuckles softly, which earns him a disapproving glare from Ms. Pince, currently rearranging one nearby shelf.

“ So, do you know where I could find Metamorphosis's book ?  Because that's the part I need to study the most for my NEWTS I think.”

“ Well,” ponders Edmund- did this guy really ignored the existence of this place until now?- “You should look more specifically there and there.” As he speaks, he moves and gestures to different areas of the library. He ends up designating one shelf near him. “ You may prefer to check this one first though. It contains books which are more fitted for advanced students, I think.”

“ Okay.” nods Caspian dutifully, looking as though he's trying to memorize all the different locations-Edmund wouldn't be surprised if he was. The Hufflepuff proceeds to walk where he's been indicated, but stops after two steps to look at him.

“Thanks a lot, er... Edmund, right?” Edmund can't help but frown-he's a bit surprised Caspian still remembers his name to be honest-but the end of the sentence clears his confusion. “...you're Susan's younger brother, aren't you?”

One look at Caspian's face as he pronounces his words is enough for Edmund to find one explanation- he's still besotted. The Slytherin can tell from his dreamy eyes only. Poor chap. Dear Susan often underestimated to impact she could have on boys.

“Is she alright? Susan I mean.” Caspian goes on, without waiting for his answer. Edmund represses a smile. _You see her nearly as often as I do_ he wants to point out- after all, they're in the same year and have some courses in common-but he answers anyway, because that would be petty.

“Yes, she's fine. A bit stressed about her incoming NEWTS though.”

“Well, aren't we all?” says Caspian with a small smile. Edmund nods and, as the Hufflepuff walks away, he makes a note in corner of his mind-he'll ask Susan if she can have a little chat with her former boyfriend one of these days.

 

After this first introduction, Edmund keeps meeting Caspian over and over at the library. He doesn't go there more often than usual- his own exams are coming of course but he's confident in the fact than he doesn't need to study that much to get the OWLs he want, and he doesn't lead any personal research at the moment-, so it must means that Caspian is the one who increases his visit. He always seems very studious when Edmund spots him, surrounded by pile of books, usually about Metamorphosis, Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. Sometimes there are other Hufflepuffs at his table- other seventh year who fled the common room in a desperate attempt to find quiet to study-, but most of the time he's on his own, his nose buried in his notes. Caspian doesn't always remark him, but when he does he waves in order to greet him. In this case, Edmund always feels like it would be rude to just wave back, so he walks to him and chit-chats a bit, much too Mrs Pince annoyance- she used to consider him as her favorite student before then.

They talk about the subject Caspian is studying at the moment, the reason which brought Edmund to the library-always different-, and sometimes, but less and less often as the days go by, about Susan. As promised, he talked with her sister about Caspian. She assured him with a smile she'd go and see him but that she was pretty sure he wasn't as hopelessly in love as Edmund thought.

“We broke up almost one year ago. And he didn't struck me as particularly devastated as the time.”

“Maybe he just hides emotion pretty well.” answered Edmund- because if Caspian wasn't _devastated_ , he wasn't fully recovered either, even he could see that-and Susan tapped him lightly on the shoulder, in a _you don't know anything about relationships_ gesture he had come to recognize with the time. He knows Susan kept her words and talked to him, but he has no idea what the outcome of the discussion was or if it changed anything-it probably was only idle chatter. Anyway, as the days pass, Caspian brings her in the discussion less and less often-sometimes, he even forgets to ask Edmund how she is- and when he does, his gaze is less dreamy than it used to, which makes the Slytherin think that there may be hope for the boy.

By the end of may, as the days become longer and the time to study for his OWLs really approaches, Edmund find himself sitting at Caspian's table. He pretends its because the Hufflepuff always picks the best one-which is true, its emplacement is ideal-but the real reason is that he's beginning to enjoy their little conversations. Caspian revealed him not long ago that he wanted to be an Auror-which Edmund had partly deduced from the subjects he focused on- and that was why he was studying so hard, to get good grades at the NEWTS he needed. His whole face lightens when he talks about it, and Edmund is reminded of Peter, which had to go through the same trials last year at the same period. His older brother has also the same expression when he evokes his job ambitions-maybe it's a thing Aurors-wannabe share. He helped him study for some of his exams at the time-especially in Potions, since it's his favorite subject and he's exceedingly good-and he remembers part of it, so sometimes he's able to give Caspian a hand. The Hufflepuff doesn't seem offended in the least to be helped by a fifth year- on the opposite, he's always glad when Edmund offers to tutor him. The only thing that prevent him is the fear that the Slytherin'll fail his own exams if he continues to distract him.

“I would never forgive because myself if you missed an Optimal because of me.” he tells him one day. Edmund can't help but chuckle and he answers with a smile that it would take me far more than that. Caspian frowns, before he realizes the Slytherin he's acting pretentious on purpose, and he stifles a laugh. That's another thing Edmund likes about him- he gets his humor most of the time. And if he's offended by one of his jabs, it's never for long-unlike Peter or Susan, for example. If Edmund was less clever, he'd explain Caspian's good natural by his house, but he's careful not to make that mistake.

 

One late-may Wednesday, as they're sitting at their usual table in an almost deserted library-everybody else seem to have decided to enjoy the nice weather-, Caspian tells him out of nowhere “You shouldn't be in Slytherin.”.

Edmund stops what he's doing-namely pointing at Potions diagram to test the Hufflepuff- to stare at him. He doesn't seem to be kidding-quite the opposite, his eyes are dead serious. Edmund tries very hard to keep his face impassive and, with a tight smile, he asks him casually

“And in which House should I be, in your opinion ?”

“Ravenclaw.” Caspian answers within a beat. “I think you may be the cleverest person I ever talked to-and I used to date your sister.”

It is partly intended as a joke- Edmund can feel it from Caspian's bit too jovial tone, as if he's trying to lighten the already tense atmosphere. He diverts his eyes from him, in order to stare at a blank piece of paper and asks him as neutrally as he can “How would you feel if someone said to you had been ill-sorted ?”

“Well, I'd be vexed of course.” Caspian answers, suddenly frowning. “But that's not the same thing at all.”

“ Hufflepuff isn't really considered as the best of the houses.” cuts Edmund, regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth and he sees Caspian's sad expression- but he's trying to make a point. “So in a way, I think it is.”

“No it's not.” answers the Hufflepuff in an incredulous tone. “I mean okay, there may be less famous wizards coming from our house and we don't get the House Cup as often as you, but nobody is afraid of us the way people are from Slytherins, and..”

“and You-Know-Who wasn't a Hufflepuff, right. You know what, forget about what I just said.” cuts Edmund abruptly. He's tired of all of this, to be honest. He can't help but try and defend the honor of his house, from time to time, because come on, they're more than just the _bad guys_ , but he's getting so sick of it. It was stupid to assume Caspian would understand this.

As he eventually rises his head, he sees the Hufflepuff staring hard at the opposite wall, as if he's trying to avoid his eyes. His mouth is tightened and for a moment, Edmund thinks he's going to get angry too. But the moment passes, Caspian's face relaxes and he eventually turns to look at him.

“I'm sorry.” he declares quietly. “I meant it as a compliment, because you've been so nice with me these last weeks, and I had never seen Slytherin act this way before, and I just thought that...” he stops for a beat, clearly looking for words, and ends up ruffling his hair out of frustration. “I don't even know what I was thinking exactly, sorry. It was foolish of me anyway. Would you forgive me ?”

The face he makes as he says these words is so ridiculous-one could almost acknowledge it as a puppy look-that Edmund can't help but smile. He tip taps on Caspian's arm and answers casually “Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I lost my temper so quickly-I shouldn't have attacked your house like that, it was silly.”

“Maybe I deserved it.” mumbles Caspian, looking at him in the eyes. Edmund feels a sudden rush of affection towards the boy as well as renewed guilt about what he said to him before.

“The cleverest person I know told me I shouldn't presume too much on people's house.” he answers in a soft voice. “That's one of the best advice I was ever given and I tried to stick to it as much as I can -it's not easy, though, especially when everybody seem to think the opposite.”

“Well, at least, now, that's two of us who think it's a good one.” Caspian replies with a large smile, and Edmund smiles back to him. It might be presumptuous of him, but he thinks he may have made afriend.

 


	6. Year Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already drafted and I've begun to write it a long time ago, so it should be posted next week, hopefully. There won't be a proper epilogue, so it'll be the last one.
> 
> Yesterday I was disguised as Luna Lovegood for my school carnival, and my friends were Hermione, Umbridge and Bellatrix. It was fun ;)

* * *

 

On a late April’s night, Edmund braces himself and eventually sends a letter to Caspian, asking him if he wanted to spend the Eastern holiday with him at professor Kirk's mansion.

 

He's been thinking about this for a long time. It's been a while since their last meeting-end of August actually-and he kind of miss him. Of course they've kept sending each other letters- Caspian has begun his Auror's formation so he's been quite busy this year but he still saves time for Edmund-but well, it's not really the same. They were supposed to see each other at Christmas but a last minute obligation prevented Caspian to come in London.

So when Pr Kirk asked him and his siblings if they wanted to come and see him at Easter, Edmund's first thought was to Caspian. He knew neither Peter nor Susan could go-the former had an internship already planned and the latter was to go to America with their parents. Even Lucy had other plans- she was supposed to visit a friend of her in Ireland-, so it meant that if he went there, he'd alone with the professor. Of course he could decide to stay at home in London but he'd much rather go to the countryside for the holidays, and that's why Caspian came to his mind- Pr Kirk's house was large enough for the three of them and it was a golden occasion to invite him. Edmund first wrote to the professor to ask him if he didn't mind and Pr Kirk answered him promptly that it was an excellent idea. He wrote the letter to Caspian not soon after but he hesitated a long time before sending it-he couldn't help but fear a negative reply. It took him three weeks.

 

Caspian's answer is quick and short-a large _ **Yes**_ in bold on a piece of paper which arrives two days after Edmund's sending. The Slytherin uses the same one to write _Perfect, I'd meet you at King's Cross on Saturday the 28_ _th_ _._ He hesitates a little before writing in a side note _My family won't be there-_ what he really means is _Susan won't be there_. He may have not been precise enough in his first letter and he doesn't want to give Caspian false hopes. The answer he gets is a _Right, I'd see you there_ and a noncommittal _Sure_ as a postscript. Edmund wonders if he's disappointed.

 

When they meet on the platform, two weeks later, Caspian's smile is so big it might break from his face. He takes Edmund into a tight embrace for a whole minute. When he eventually lets him go, he ruffles his hair and tells him, still smiling, “Glad to have you back”, and Edmund feels the same, even if he can't bring himself to say it.

 

Their holidays are nice and peaceful one. They share their time between long talks with Pr Kirk in the living room, reading and walks in the countryside. Some days, they forget they're respectively sixteen and eighteen and they spend the afternoon with with old wood sword Peter and him made during one of their earlier visit. There are moments, when they're both playing and laughing loudly, the grass under their foot and the sun on their skin, during when Edmund thinks it might be the happiest he's ever been.

 

One night, as they're sat in comfy armchairs, reading at the light of candles, Edmund stares at Caspian. Part of his face is in the shadows but he's still able to see his profile-lips parted in a half smile, eyes focused on his book and slightly furrowed eyebrows. There's a beginning of a stubble on his chin, which is annoying, mostly because Edmund has this urge to stand up and touch it. He's been having these kind of thoughts more and more often lately- how his new slight tan suits him well, how his hair glisten in the sunny afternoon. He's aware he's not supposed to feel this way towards his best friend, and he fears that at any moment, Caspian might discover it and shun him away- the thought only makes his skin crawl. But how is he supposed to hide it if he doesn't understand what it is exactly ?

Caspian suddenly snaps his fingers in front of his face, interrupting Edmund's train of thought.

“What's on your mind ?” he asks him with a teasing smile. “You've been staring into space for the last ten minutes or so.”

“Nothing” stutters Edmund, flush creeping out at the back of his neck out of shame. “Nothing important.”

“Are you sure ?” insists Caspian, his smile only widening. “You've been doing that an awful lot lately. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love.”

Edmund stays quiet for maybe ten seconds, before he eventually manages to stutter “I'm not. In love, I mean.” He knows his face is now crimson, so he ducks his head, using his reading as a pretense. When he rises it again, Caspian has scooted closer with this armchair and is now only twenty inchesaway, leaning on Edmund's armrest

“You'd tell me if it were the case, wouldn't you ?” he asks again, smiling charmingly like he does so well. Edmund bits his lip out of frustration. _What is he playing at, for god's sake ?_

“Well you can hardly talk.” he finally blurts out, regretting his words as soon as he see Caspian raised eyebrows.

“How's that ?”

“I just mean that, well, from your letters, you don't seem to have dated anyone this year. Actually, I don't think I've seen you date any girl since I met you, and I'm pretty sure you've had opportunities to. So you must have a special somebody already.”

Caspian's smile can only be described as predatory as he leans even closer and whispers “And who'd that special someone be ?”

"Well, Susan obviously." Edmund answers in an irritated tone.

The reaction of the Hufflepuff throws him aback- Caspian first frowns, then begins to laugh, and he ends up laughing loudly, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

“What's so funny ?” Edmund asks with a disapproving glare. Caspian wipes out tears from his eyes, before answering lightly “Nothing- just that for someone supposedly so clever, you can be really dense sometimes.”

The Slytherin doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. He doesn't know either why Caspian is now leaning so close that he can count his eyelashes.

“ _What are you doing_ ?”

“I'm sure you're able to figure out by yourself.” Caspian whispers as he closes the space between them and kisses him.

For a split second Edmund think he's hallucinating, but itfeels to real- Caspian's hand on his arm, his hair tickling his chin. He isn't dreaming- this is actually happening. By the time he realizes this, Caspian has drawn back already. Out of reflex, Edmund leans down to kiss him again, and this time he truly enjoys it, understanding finally, as he _feels_ Caspian in a way he's never been able before, that _this_ is what he was looking for all along.

When they eventually break apart, Caspian rest his forehead on Edmund's and whispers with a smile “Took you damn time, Pevensie.”

Edmund stays quiet for thirty seconds, before he dares to ask “How long ?” because he wants to know for how long they could been have doing this.

“Since last summer.” answers Caspian confidently, and Edmund rises his head to stare at him, bewildered.

“How come you didn't say anything ?”

“I wasn't sure about how you felt until very recently.” the former Hufflepuff shrugs. “You've always been very secretive on the subject, and I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship by making an inappropriate move.”

“I withdraw anything I might have said sooner.” answers Edmund, smiling. “You're the clever one.”

He prevents Caspian's laugh by kissing him another time.


	7. Year Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, eventually ;)  
> It was prompted by a friend, who asked me immediatly if I could write a Divination teacher!Tumnus when she learned I was writing this crossover. I obliged because a) the idea was pretty cool b) it reminded of the most awesome X-Men First Class fic I've ever read, the Better Men, in which Charles- aka Mc Avoy- teaches divination at Hogwarts. I hope you'll find this as fun as I did.
> 
> I'm glad I finished writing this to be honest, because I have the feeling my philosophy teacher realized I was using his class for something other than philosophy, so well, I'm going to try and keep a low profile for a bit.
> 
> Thanks for your reading, for your kudos, bookmarks and comments, you've motivated me a great deal :D

* * *

 

It's late June, the sun is shinning brightly outside, and Edmund has just finished to pass his last NEWT.

He relishes in this particular feeling of freedom as he climbs up to the north Tower to see Lucy, whose Divination class must have ended by now. He hums distractedly, glad that his month of labor have finally come to an end, and even more that it payed off. He's usually able to tell the outcome of an exam when he steps out of the room, and the way his examiner’s eyes glinted when he finished certainly looked like a good omen.

He's so pleased with himself he doesn't even realize he walked all the 150 excruciating steps he used to curse every time he had to go to Mr Tumnus' class. Before he even has time to knock, the professor's voice welcomes him inside. He cautiously steps in the mess that is the room, always cluttered with cushions, book and teapots and finds his little sister and Mr. Tumnus sat at a small table, staring at empty teacups- probably scanning the tea leaves.

“Come in Edmund.” the divination professor repeats amiably. He's always called the Pevensie by their first name, even when they were still in his class. Lucy eventually rises her head, a dazzling smile on her face. Divination always has this particular effect on her. She's by far the brightest- not to say the only interested-of the family in this area. Mr Tumnus may or may not have been a key factor in her motivation-Lucy has been head over heels for her professor since she began in third year- but she has an undeniable gift.

“We were reading very interesting things in the lea leaves.” Lucy tells him enthusiastically.

“I do not doubt it.” Edmund answers amiably as he sits beside her on a cushion, encouraged by one gesture of the professor.

“I'm afraid we'd have to part soon Lucy.” the faun says quietly, casting one last look at his teacup. “I've got an appointment with Dumbledore in less than ten minutes.”

“ No problem.” Lucy answers brightly. “ Do you want me to help you clean it up ?”

“ That would be very kind, thank you.” Tumnus smile gently and Lucy stands up, proceeding to take to dishes to wash them.

“Do you need my help ?” asks her Edmund as she walks away, and she returns just to tap him lightly on the shoulder “Nah that's fine Ed, stay sat. You've had a rough day.”

“Lucy told me it was your last exam today.” declares Mr. Tumnus once they're left alone at the table, facing each other. “Did it went well ?”

“I think so.” Edmund answers carefully. He's pretty sure he aced it, but he doesn't want to sound too pretentious. “I'm usually good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was rather easy.”

“Good.” nods Mr Tumnus. “I suppose you already know what you want to do once you'll have left the school ?”

“Yeah.” Edmund declares enthusiastically. “If I've got all the NEWTS I need, I'll work in the Justice Department at the Ministry.”

“I remember Lucy mentioned it.” answers Mr. Tumnus hesitantly. “I've got to admit I was a bit surprised. I know it's been a while since the time I had you as a student, but I've got to say I always thought of you as a future Auror.”

“I kind of hesitated between the two.” Edmund admits. “But I realized I'll do more good in this department. My talents will be of better use there, I think.”

“You may be right.”answers the Divination Teacher with a kind smile. “But is there any way it has something to do with your older brother's choice of career ?”

Edmund doesn't reply right away and for a while, the room stays quiet, except for the clutter of the dishes being washed by Lucy.

“I might have been afraid of living in his shadows, or something like that.” he eventually declares. “But I kind of hope I'm more mature than that.”

“Your wisdom never fails to amaze me.” smiles Mr Tumnus, almost affectionately. “But after all, you were already very mature at fourteen.”

“Edmund the Just, that's how we call him.” adds Lucy suddenly, a tad mocking as she comes to sit beside her brother and pass a hand around his shoulders. He glares at her, which has the divination teacher chuckling.

“On a lighter note, what are your plan for summer holidays? If you don't mind my asking.”

“I'm going to visit Peter in London for a few days in early July. And in August I've planned to go in Dublin with a friend.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at the mention of friend and Edmund pinches her lightly. She's the only one to know about Caspian and him. He didn't even tell her-she guessed as soon as he came back from his Eastern holidays last year.

“That's good.” Mr. Tumnus answers absentmindedly as he begins to stands up and walks to the door. “The two of you don't want to mess with each other, the headmaster will be here any minute now.”

As he pronounces these words, there's a light knock at the door. The divination teacher opens it, revealing Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

“I didn't know you were hosting.” The headmaster tells him, smiling, as he walks in.

“We were just about to leave.” Lucy and Edmund respond simultaneously, leaving their cushions.

“Mr. Pevensie, Mrs. Pevensie.” greets Dumbledore as they pass next to him. Edmund can't help but feel embarrassed-the Headmaster didn't speak to him directly since third year. He salutes politely nevertheless, as does Lucy once Mr. Tumnus has assured her she could come back later in the evening if she wanted to.

“I always feel so small when I'm next to him.” Lucy comments idly as they walk down the stairs. “Like I'm eleven again, and about to be sorted. It's so weird.”

Edmund nods noncommittally, and her sister jumps from pillar to post, as she so often does.

“What took you so long ? I thought you were supposed to finish at three.”

“I needed to send a letter to Caspian. I wanted it to be quick, but my owl was nowhere in sight and I had to add a few things.”

“Well, if you were writing at your _boyfriend_ , then...” Lucy smirks, drawling on the end of her sentence.

“Shut up Lucy.” Edmund cuts immediately, on the verge of being very immature and kick her. Her smile only widens.

“Is something bothering you ? You know I could do this all day... _Edmund has a boyfriend, Edmund has a boyfriend._..”

As she sings-song, she begins to hurtle down the stairs so her older brother can't reach her, and Edmund is forced to run behind her, shouting louder and louder to cover her words. He's behaving like a child, but he doesn't care because it's nearly summer and he passed all his NEWTS. His name is Edmund Pevensie, he's a seventh-year Slytherin and he has never been more satisfied with his life.

 

 


End file.
